Just Another Day
by mep439
Summary: Of course she liked her birthday. Who doesn't? Still, she never felt the need to pretend her birthday was some sort of national holiday or something. After all, it was just another day. August 23. A ShikaxTema fic. R&R . ONESHOT


**A birthday fic for Temari! Yay. **

**Her b-day is tomorrow.**

**But I uploaded this today **

**simply because I can :)**

* * *

Temari, unlike many girls her age, wasn't obsessed with spoiling herself on her birthday. Of course she liked her birthday. Who doesn't? Still, she never felt the need to pretend her birthday was some sort of national holiday or something. After all, it was just another day. August 23. This year she would be turning 23, not that it mattered. Kankuro always said she was being ridiculous for never wanting to do any special for 'her day' as he called it. This year would be the same as all of her other boring birthdays. A small get together with her brothers, that's all she wanted. It was simple and she enjoyed simple. Nothing too big. Now was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was. Thanks to Gaara, she would be spending her birthday in Konoha. She was only about a half hour away from the village, and she was not looking forward to having her birthday there. At least she did have a few friends there but that isn't enough. Hopefully, none of them remembered her birthday and she wouldn't be bothered. This would probably be the worst birthday of her life. Maybe if she acted interested in her birthday this year, Gaara would have sent someone else to Konoha for a long ass boring meeting, full of a bunch of judgmental geezers. Temari loved her country and her Kazekage, it was the only reason she put up with those meetings she hated so much.

Upon reaching the Gates of Konoha she saw Shikamaru. Go figure, of course he was going to be her guide...again. He turned around and started walking in the direction of the Hokage's office assuming she would follow him. Temari knew he wanted her to follow him. Instead of communicating with words like a normal fucking person he always assumed she knew what he was thinking, and he was right. Out of all the Konoha-nin, Shikamaru was one of the few who she actually tolerated. They could even be considered friends. Arriving at the Hokage tower only took a few minutes. They were silent the whole way there, not an awkward silence, but a peaceful one.

"I'll see you later." Temari said mentally readying herself for this meeting that she was sure was going to be boring like all meetings.

"Yea." he said waving slightly.

**oOo**

What a boring meeting. Not that she wasn't expecting it. Now to bother Shikamaru, she knew where he'd be. Temari loved to tease Shikamaru, he was an easy target, besides, it's not like she meant any harm to him. Walking to his favorite cloud watching spot when she saw Ino before she made it to the hill he watched the clouds. If Ino remembered her birthday, then that would be a huge problem, that girl seriously liked to throw parties for any and everything. Ino waved joyously.

"Temari!" she shrieked as she pulled her into a friendly hug. "What brings you to Konoha?"

"Business. As usual." Temari replied dryly.

"Oh, well ok. You look tired, I won't keep you." She said as she waved and ran off. That was weird...really weird. Temari didn't know whether to be relieved that Ino didn't remember her birthday, or to be offended. Shrugging, Temari continued to Shikamaru's hill. He wasn't there. Ok something is definitely not right. He was always there when she left her meetings. Maybe she was over thinking. Yeah, that has to be it. With nothing better to do Temari decided to stay and watch the clouds on her own, she stayed until the sun began to set. Might as well head to her home in Konoha. She visited Konoha on business so often, that Lady Tsunade decided it was only fair for her to have her own place whenever she was there. It was nice and cozy, much better than staying in an Inn.

Temari opened the front door and took no time removing her tessen from her back. That thing was really heavy. Well at least no one remembered her birthday. It a good thing, in a way. But damn, no one remembered? 'Tch, some friends.' Temari flicked on the lights and...

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh, hell no." Temari said looking at the terrifying scene in front of her, _'I knew something wasn't right!'_ This had to be Ino's plan, she really did love throwing parties. Ino and Sakura ran towards her happily forcing her to wear a birthday tiara. Way too girly. "Happy birthday!" The yelled in unison.

"I bet you thought we forgot." Tenten accused. Honestly yes, she did think they forgot. And at the moment, she kind of wished they did. She appreciated everything, but everything was so pretty and pink. Blinding neon pink. Yep Ino definitely decorated. _'I guess it's a good thing they did remember, shows that they at least care. Even if it's too girly.'_

"Um, thanks." Temari said not knowing exactly what she was expected to say. No one ever gave her a surprise party.

"H-happy birthday Temari-san." Hinata said shyly handing her a beautifully wrapped gift. "I hope you like it. We all picked it together." How thoughtful. Temari smiled.

"I bet our gift is a million times better than theirs!" Naruto said eagerly as he handed Temari a poorly wrapped gift. Men, they couldn't do anything right. "Go ahead open it!" Temari opened it and squinted her eyes. "A bottle of Sake from Kiba, A Daruma Doll from Neji." Temari said still looking through the box. "Temari balls (japanese thread balls) from Shino, thoughtful." Temari said as she flashed Shino a smile. Shino was a good guy, she never understood why so many people overlooked him.

"Temari! Temari! You didn't look at mines yet!" Naruto whined.

"I'm getting there Naruto, relax." she said "A coupon for Korean Barbecue from Choji...And lastly a box of...CONDOMS?" Naruto immediately started laughing. Temari was having a hard time figuring out what was funny. Temari scowled. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Aw, c'mon Temari! You know you'll need em' when you and Shikamaru finally admit you love each other!" he pouted.

Temari was an unnatural shade of red. Her and Shikamaru? What. The. Hell.

"Naruto I'll kill you, but not right now." she said as the blush on her cheeks began to fade. "Speaking of that lazy ass, where is he?"

"Oi! Temari don't be so eager to use those cond-" Naruto really should learn not to talk so much. Temari slammed her fan onto the top of his head. _'That'll knock some sense into that idiot.'_

**oOo**

After a few hours of fun, everyone headed out. Temari actually enjoyed herself. Maybe she should come to Konoha more often on her birthday. All of her friends came and celebrated with her. All but one. _'Jerk'. _Temari waved at all her friends as they all went their separate ways. _'Great, they left me to clean up.' _

After only a hour of cleaning, her home was back clean. Temari's day went a lot better than she originally expected. Maybe being involuntarily sent to Konoha wasn't so bad. Temari yawned and realized that she needed to shower so that she could go to bed afterwards. She removed her clothes and got into the shower enjoying the overtly hot water. Hot showers were the absolute best.

Only fifteen minutes into her shower and some asshole was knocking on the front door. Temari had no choice but to cut her luxurious shower short. Not bothering put her hair back up, she three on some black shorts and a black tank top. She left the bathroom to answer the door. "What do you want!?" Temari yelled to whoever was on the other side of the door. 'I want you to open the door you troublesome woman." _'Shikamaru?' _Shikamaru was the only person who called her troublesome woman, it had to be him. Temari opened the door wide allowing him in. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked

"No, I'm good." he said as he made himself comfortable on her couch. She joined him on the couch, making sure not to sit to close to him.

"Why weren't you here earlier? Naruto and the others celebrated my birthday with me."

"I was busy." was all he said.

Busy? Yeah right. He was probably somewhere lazing off, avoiding her.

"Doing what?" she asked bitterly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked at her, " Since, when did you ask so many questions?"

"Since when did you become a liar?" she retorted

"Woman, what the hell are you talking about?"

Women, always so emotional.

"You weren't busy you liar!" she spat "You were avoiding me!"

Seriously? She's officially lost it.

"You're always avoiding me!" she snapped as she stood up. Shikamaru walked over the her and grabbed her shoulders. He stared at her. He was just staring. Creepy. "Why are you looking at me like th-" he cut her off with his lips. He felt her stiffen as his lips met hers. Shikamaru smirked at this. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "Now, are you ready to listen to me?" he asked and she answered silently by nodding.

"I was busy because...Let's play a game first." he said nervously.

"I don't have a shogi board."

"We'll play something else. You got paper and pen?" Paper and pen what the hell game was he trying to get her to play?

"Um, sure. I'll go get it."

When Temari arrived with some paper and a pen, Shikamaru was sitting on the couch again, except he was abnormally fidgety. "Here" she said as she handed him the piece of paper.

When he got the paper he drew something. _'What is he doing?'_

"Hangman"

"What the fuck Nara? This is seriously lame!" the hell? did he think they were ten or something?

"It's two words, seven letters." he said ignoring her anger "You guess the letters."

Temari sighed. She couldn't believe she was about to participate in such a childish game. "A"

Shikamaru filled in the second blank of the first word.

"Um...E"

He filled in another blank, the second letter of the second word.

"The second word is obvious, this isn't even a challenge. The second word is 'me' so add the M" Temari said rolling her eyes. He better have a damn good reason for making her play this lame ass game.

This time he filled in two spaces, the first letter in each word. What exactly was it going to spell?

"What the hell is the first word?"

"You have to guess." Shikamaru said.

"I don't know, Y."

He filled in the last letter in the first word.

"R?"

He filled in last two blanks.

"Ok so it's done. This was a really pointless game you know. What does it even spell?" Temari turned the paper to face her to read it more clearly. Her mouth widened in shock. Shikamaru pulled something out his pocket and slid it to her. It was a small box. "I love you Temari." he started "And I want you to be my wife."

Normal people got down on one knee to propose. Shikamaru asked through a damn hangman game, weird, but that's why she loved him so much. He was truly one of a kind. "So..will you marry me?" Temari flung her arms around his neck eagerly

"I love you too, and of course I'll marry you!" she couldn't remember the last time she had such an amazing birthday. Probably never.

"Happy Birthday." he said as he squeezed her tighter.

* * *

**Do I fail or what?**

**Review please! No flames**


End file.
